


JONRYA SECRET SANTA 2017

by LadySpartacus



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Reunion, jonrya, jonrya secret santa, needleheart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-02-22 00:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13155726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySpartacus/pseuds/LadySpartacus
Summary: Secret Santa gift!I've added a second part!





	1. Warmth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xscintillate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xscintillate/gifts).



> Merry Christmas @scintillatexx!! I'm your Secret Santa!!  
> Sorry it's a bit later than I had planned. Hope you like it. It's a bit of a reunion fic though taking place shortly after they've reunited. 
> 
> FYI, in this fic Jon didn't 'bend the knee.' ;D
> 
> Hope the holidays have been treating you kindly!!
> 
> Much Love,
> 
> Lady S

**_WARMTH_ **

 

_‘Warm…’_

That was his first thought as his mind begin to stir.

_‘Soft.’_

That was his second. And it was this thought that made a sleepy smile ease its way onto his face. Not just because it felt good but because of what it meant.

She had snuck in again. In his bed. In his arms. She was there. She was real. Not just another effervescent dream that faded away when he woke. This time she was truly there.

He pulled her closer and she let out a contented little sigh, clinging even tighter to him in return. His only response was to lay a kiss upon the top of her head.

“Mmmm… Jon… ” He felt her lazily smile against his chest.

He kissed her temple and leaned in close to her ear… “Morning, little sister. You snuck in again.” It wasn’t a question nor an accusation. Just a simple observation. One that made him feel so very warm.

“Had to.”

“Oh, really?” he teased. Another kiss, this time upon her brow.

She let out a breathy laugh. “Mmhmm,” she confirmed. “If I hadn’t you might’ve gotten it into your head that I no longer cared for you. Or worse, that I should be moved into your chambers with you.”

“That’s cause you should,” he jested with a peck on her ear.

She giggled. “Stupid…”  She gave him a slight nudge. “I’m fairly certain your banners wouldn’t be too happy to hear that their _King_ wants to share a room and bed with his little sister…. _big brother_.” Was she challenging him?

“Hmmm? Is that so?! Then tell me, dear sister, why do you keep crawling back into my bed? …Well?” He pressed his lips softly to her cheek and lingered longer than he should have.

She was silent for a few moments and he thought perhaps he’d upset her. But this was Arya… he should’ve know better.

 “Because… ,” she slowly, gently begin to explain. “Because, only a few weeks’ time of being back in your arms is not nearly enough to erase every moment I’ve spent without you.”

She finally lifted her head, staring at him with those large silver eyes of hers. Every emotion laid bare before him.

“But mainly… because I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too.” He brought his forehead down to hers letting their noses touch. She was so close. So warm. So soft. And so lovely.

“Jon…”

“Yes?” He felt himself leaning in even closer.

“Don’t leave me again.” She wasn’t making a demand of him. She was making a promise to him. To never leave his side.

“I won’t.” For him it was promising to love her always.

Her hand came up to his face, cupping his chin and running her thumb delicately along his cheek. There was a peaceful demeanor in her expression. A soothing and small smile adorned her face.

‘So beautiful…’

He rested his eyes allowing himself to savour her caress for just a moment longer before bringing his own hand to cover hers. Lightly tugging her hand down, he brought her fingers to his mouth and let his lips brush along her long, slender fingers.

“I swear I won’t ever leave you again.”

Placing a kiss of her own upon the corner his mouth, Arya only replied precociously with “I know.”

A boisterous laugh erupted out of the both of them.

And a profound warmth he hadn’t realized he’d been so without swept through him.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so as requested by the lovely @pandachanda I've decided to write a part 2 to this. A not so innocent part 2. So I guess that means @xscintillate you get another Secret Santa gift lol!! I suppose you can consider it a naughty and nice themed two part gift? The first one was 'nice' and this second one is 'naughty'. ;3
> 
> Anyways, hope you like it! :D <3 <3 <3
> 
> Much Love,  
> Lady S
> 
> PS~ so much for my writing hiatus XD

**_ Heat: _ **

 

After the day he’d had he really couldn’t wait to just lie down and for _her_ to join him shortly after.

They’d been doing this for weeks – sharing a bed. It started the first night they found each other again. Neither willing to part that night and for the first time in years he’d slept so soundly. He imagined it was the same for her judging by the dark circles that had accumulated under her eyes and the drowsy way she’d smiled the morning after. And his thoughts had been reaffirmed when she came to his bed the next night and every night since.

They’d sought each other’s warmth and company. As if they’d needed the other’s touch just to ensure it was all real and not another yearning filled dream.

And touch they had…

It had started so innocently, at least that’s what he chose to believe. It was a soft embrace, a tracing of patterns upon skin, legs and arms intertwining… it was a thousand light kisses placed upon the other’s face.

It had been so innocent… just two siblings torn apart by war whom need each other now more than ever. It was a line of innocence that was never meant to be crossed.

Yet he desired more… needed more.

Perhaps for him it had never been so innocent. Because for every night she rested her head upon his pillow his greed for her warmth increased. Soon a thousand light kisses became a million lingering ones. Soft embraces and traces of patterns turned into pulling the other tighter against them and caressing with far too much pressure.

The worst had been the simple exhales now sounding of a lover’s sigh.

It was becoming his undoing… becoming fuel for the fire in his soul. Warming him to the core. Arousing his senses.

That was where the problem lied. A few too many times he’d awoken to his own lust pressed firmly against her core. The first couple of times he’d been able to cool himself off before she awoke, but then he’d started to find her already awake. Clearly aware of his hunger.

Yet, she did not shy away in disgust. Instead choosing to lay there with him, not moving, letting the silence take them as their gazes stayed locked. For how long he could not say.

And it had remained this way for days until he could endure no longer. Finally allowing his wandering hand to pull her by the thigh so that he was pressed as tight against her as he could be. Relishing in the heat of her, he would move against her eliciting delicate moans and sighs from her mouth till they both found release.

They had yet to talk about it as they had yet to even let their mouths meet. They only allowed their eyes to linger and say everything their voices could not. Once daylight had come they would dress and go their separate ways. Until they would find themselves in bed again.

This had gone on for three days now; him finding release with her. And now it was another night waiting for her to join him. Aching for the heat she provided…

The door finally opened.


	3. Final Chapter: Hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... I know it's been over a year... a lot longer than the hiatus I had planned for... but life and lack of inspiration and rewriting this chapter a million times over kind of got in the way. Seriously, everytime I got back to working on my WIPs life got in the way and the Lady Muse would up and disappear on me again T_T Anyways, this final chapter (the fabled SMUT chapter lol) came down to two possible stories. This is the one I decided to go with although, the alternate version I rather like and may finish and release someday. The thing about the other version is that it takes on a decidedly different tone from what I wanted to write as it's an Arya pov story. Anyways, I just couldn't get a certain part to work the way I wanted it too, thus you guys are not getting it (at the moment though again maybe later on).   
> Anyways, without further ado...

**_ Hot: _ **

 

_Hot…_

His body felt like it was on fire. Running through those halls – _chasing her_ …

Her laughter filling the air around him making it feel like the whole castle was aflame.

Though, if he was being honest, it might have a little something to do with the ale now coursing through their bodies. They’d had a bit too much to drink this night. Everyone had.

They were celebrating. Even setting the fireplace in the great hall ablaze. Some lord, whose name escaped him at the moment, had decided to wed and bed his bride before they went to war. And since everyone of note was already at Winterfell they’d all feasted and drank and laughed and danced till they couldn’t see straight any more. After all, it might very well be the last time. Half o’ them likely wouldn’t be making it back, if not more.

Everyone had been having such a grand time being boisterous and bawdy. So much so that they hadn’t noticed the way Jon kept Arya sat upon his lap. Hadn’t seen the way the two kept their eyes locked. Hadn’t spotted all the hushed whispers and giggles coming from them. Hadn’t been aware of the way his hands were just a little too close to her hips and a little too high upon her inner thighs. And they certainly hadn’t observed when the pair had quietly slipped away late in the evening.

A simple remark about the intense warmth now radiating in the great hall had her by burying her face in his neck and boldly sucking a bruise upon his skin as though to challenge the heat. A whisper that it wasn’t nearly hot enough in the hall had him readily being pulled along when she pushed off his lap and silently made her way towards the passage to their chambers.

The desire to kiss her once they were out the doors played heavy on his thoughts; she had different ideas in mind. Turning towards him with a mischievous glint in her eyes, a cat-like grin adorning her face, she bolted up the stairs leaving him momentarily dumb-founded in his drunkenness. Warm laughter caught in his ears, snapping him out of his stupor and with a chuckle of his own the chase was on.

All around him the lit sconces along the stone of the walls seemed to blur together. Patches of bright, fiery orange and deep, inky black seeped into his vision. Merriment and lust from the festive many echoed about as they ran past.

They went up and down corridors, passages, and stairs with her just beyond his reach. When suddenly she stopped dead in her tracks and swiftly spun on her heels, nearly causing him to crash into her. They were at his door. _Their_ door now…

Still in her revelry, she grabbed at his tunic and pulled him down into a deep kiss. He willingly accepted, letting his hands wrap around her middle and backing her up into the door.

The taste of meat and ale was thick and enticing upon her tongue. He needed more. He needed to taste more of her – _his secret wife_.

She was his now. His wife. But nobody knew. At least, not yet. It’d only been a week since the truth of his parentage was revealed to him. He hadn’t initially handled it well. His whole world had turned to ice. It felt like he had lost everything as the cold seeped to the deepest parts of his soul.

Before he’d even realized it he’d found himself cursing before the dead deep within the icy crypts of Winterfell. But then, just as she’d always been able to find him, there was Arya to hold him. To wipe away his tears and make him smile. But above all, to love him without condition…

Her arms had felt so warm wrapped around him at that time. The wintry wonderland of his world beginning to melt from her touch.

And that’s when it hit him. He could have her. In every way possible. She could be his _– his wife, mother to his children, his Queen_. It was no longer wrong. The way they felt about each other was right. So he told her everything he’d been carrying deep within his heart in the hopes that she would still accept him.

He had kissed her, for the first time, there in those crypts and then asked for her hand in marriage. Her answer – a feverishly returned kiss. A fire started in his soul that day as they married beneath the heart tree with only Bran, Sam, and their wolves as witness.

He knew there would be issues now that he was no longer Ned Stark’s son but that of Rhaegar Targaryen. For starters, the Northern Lords might rebel against him being the Northern King as he was from dragon stock and of course they wouldn’t be happy about losing two prospective marriage unions. What, with none of their daughters being able to marry their King and none of their sons having a Stark Princess for a wife.

Then there was the whole other issue of him having a potentially stronger claim to the Iron Throne than Daenerys Targaryen, his aunt. She would not take the news well. Especially, since he had rejected her marriage proposal not that long ago and she was not currently pleased with him. Though he imagined she’d get over it seeing as she already had company enough to warm her through the winter and a plethora of suitors.

Not wanting to cause a dissension amongst the ranks, they would keep the truth of his birth and marriage to Arya quiet at least until the war was won.

But although they’d married a week prior and were no strangers to each other’s touch, they still hadn’t consummated their marriage. It seemed like every time they started there was an interruption. Jon was still King after all and there was still much to be done with winter and war on their doorstep. And then when they’d finally get to lay down for sleep they were both too tired, falling asleep almost instantly.

So when one of the Lords decided to get married they finally saw their chance. Everyone would be so drunk and distracted they wouldn’t notice if the King and his “sister” disappeared for a while. And they really hadn’t.

Which lead them to their current predicament of desperately seeking the other’s mouth away from prying eyes.

Jon allowed her to take lead once he’d had her pinned against the door; letting her hands roam about his person and even feeling one of her legs wrap about his waist. His own hand instantly went from her waist to her thigh slowly hiking up the skirt she’d worn for the celebration and simultaneously holding up her leg allowing their bodies to share in the heat their sexes were producing as he ground against her.

He broke the kiss they shared, to her groan of disapproval, so he could “return the favor” she’d gifted him earlier by marking her neck. This was definitely to her approval if the stifled little moan that escaped her lips was anything to go by and he couldn’t stop from smirking about it. Knowing that she was undoubtedly biting her lip right now was nearly enough to make him abandon his mission if only to claim her lips again.

Her hands in the meantime had managed to undo the laces to the top of his tunic – his doublet long since discarded somewhere in the great hall once the drinks had gone round a few times. Her fingers traced his scars through the fabric of the shirt. She liked doing that he found. Said it reminded her of how hard they fought to find their way back to each other, of how much he loved her, of how nothing would tear them apart again…

Once he’d satisfactorily left his claim upon her neck he begin to work his way down grazing her collar bone as he sought to leave as many marks upon her skin as he could. Undoing the laces of her bodice to accomplish said task.

Just as Jon pulled at the last of the ties, Arya, however, began to protest…

“Haanghh, J-jon. Jon… wait!” She pushed him back at that, eyes wide with...

‘Fear…no, panic?’ A course of searing hot pain shot thru him. She wanted him… didn’t she? So, then why…?

Then he heard it thru his now sobering mind.

‘So that’s why.’ A cooling wave of relief washed over him.

Encroaching laughter and footsteps were coming from around the corner. Hastily he began to search his person for the key to his chambers.

Always one step ahead of him Arya pulled out her own key, given to her by him many moons ago, and unlocked the door pulling him inside with her.

Jon swiftly shut and barred the door waiting for the sounds of drunken folk to subside, finally breathing a sigh of relief when they did. He momentarily let his forehead rest upon the door’s frame then finally turned around.

The temperature of his body instantly rose causing his cheeks to feel as though they were on fire.

There before him was the love of his life removing the last vestiges of clothing from her body; every bit of her observable in the already lit fireplace. And as he stood there, enraptured by the beautiful vision before him, all traces of intoxication left him.

Tonight… tonight, she would truly become his. So many thoughts dashed through his mind – how Robb and their father would feel, how they might die in battle and this may be their only night, how she might end up with child only to lose it or worse, how the rest of the world might react…. How Arya might not really want this. A chilling sweat began to form on the back of his neck as he lifted his eyes up from her body.

Liquefied silver upon silver met and locked turning to pools of black. ‘ _None of it matters… Just her and me_.’  The warmth spread thru him again.

“Jon…” It was barely a whisper but held no hesitation. Only love.

They took a few steps towards each other, never letting their eyes part. He reached out, cupped her face and gently stroked her cheek. Her eyes fluttered closed and she made to speak. But Jon quieted her with a light kiss letting her know his lingering fears were no more.

The kiss deepened then, Arya’s hands once more on his chest sliding downward. She began to undo the laces to his breeches, untucking his shirt and pulling it up over his head. The action made him feel a bit shy; it certainly wasn’t the first time she’d seen his wounds but the small fear that she would be disgusted by him always niggled at the back of his mind. But no, that wasn’t Arya…

Soft and delicate lips met the scar above his heart, lingering before moving on to the next. One by one, she caressed them all with her lips. The heat he’d felt earlier returned with even more strength.

“Aryaaa…,” groaning he pulled her back up only to take her lips with a wolf like fervor. Warm, strong arms snaked around his neck dragging him closer towards her, parting his lips with her tongue. Still tasting the ale on her tongue, he felt himself becoming intoxicated once again as he gently backed her towards the bed. She broke the kiss to pull down the furs and he took the moment to kick off his boots and slide off his pants freeing his already hardened manhood.

When he returned his attention to her she had climbed on the bed; lying there… watching him. A full, rose-colored lip caught between her teeth, hunger in her dark as sin eyes, and her fingers already working her sex. The sight was almost too much for him to handle. His body had never been so inflamed with desire to devour every inch of her. He made his way towards her feeling hazy and weightless, desperate to taste her.

Sitting before her feet, he raised her leg to his lips and kissed his way further and further up as she slowly widened the space between her legs to accommodate him. All the while their eyes never parted from one another till Jon reached the altar of her love. Gently she moved her fingers, giving him permission to worship.

Tenderly he kissed every bit of her then ran his tongue repeatedly along her folds, tracing patterns, swirling and sucking here and there. He heard the hitches in her breath as he prayed to her body, and when he added his fingers... her moans had his blood feeling as if it was fire. The urge to replace his fingers with his cock intensifying with every roll of her hips as she climbed higher and higher, eager for release. His tongue swept across the small yet swollen nub of her sex once more; abruptly her whole body tensed, her hands found their way into his hair pulling, scratching at his scalp and her cry burned wickedly through the air.

As she floated lightly back down from her high, he resumed kissing his way up her body. Those delectable hip bones, he couldn’t help but to softly nip her. A ravenous growl had him seeking her eyes; she was just as hungry for him as he was for her.

He smirked before stopping to lovingly kiss along her most heartbreaking of scars, the one that could well have truly stolen her from him leaving him to grieve forevermore. He’d be eternally grateful that it hadn’t.

Letting his kisses travel further up, he ran his tongue from navel to breast. Circling that deep, dusty, blush colored tip before enveloping her in his mouth so as to suckle and lave her with his tongue, occasionally allowing his teeth to graze her nipple, he slid his hand up the side of her body to massage her other breast.

Those sweet, breathy pants now coming from her reverberated thru his ears on down to his core making him even more impossibly hard then he already was. He ached to be inside her, till they were but one, the point where she began and he ended blurred and faded.

Her hand once more found its way into his hair. Long, slender fingers gently running through his hair, massaging his scalp this time till they ran down to cup his face.

“Jon…” it seemed she could wait no more. He wanted to please her as much as possible, to make this moment as slow and special as he could for her. But as he met those dark orbs of steel… her wants and desires would always win out with him.

 He pushed himself further up her body and bathed himself in the warm waters her release had created before positioning himself at the burning heart of her entrance. Again he met with those dusky eyes seeking permission to continue.

The most delicate and softest of smiles revealed itself upon the blooming rose of her lips. She answered with her version of ‘I love you’… those velvety soft rose petals pressed against his and he pressed into her then.

A faint, melodious gasp escaped her mouth as he slowly drove himself further and further in ‘til his manhood all but disappeared. The slight tensing of her body let him know to pause as her body adjusted to be a little more at ease with the intrusion.

As her body relaxed he took the moment to deepen their kiss and savor her taste. Savor this moment. The moment they fully became one. Their bodies now as connected as their souls had always been.

Vaguely, thru the haze their kiss had left him in, he became aware of tender arms wrapping themselves around his back, letting him know to begin moving. Mildly, he started rocking his hips, rolling them as soothingly as a lightly flickering candle’s flame. Gradually, hums of pleasure began forming in her throat and travelling from her mouth into his. Her hips also set about to meet his, their rhythm becoming harmonious and picking up speed as an intense blaze seemed to be consuming his body.

Time slipped away as the love they made became far more passionate with each passing second. No force in the heavens or hells could break them apart. From now and forever more they would pray only to each other. The temples of their bodies singing praise after praise to one another. Louder and louder, deeper and deeper, higher and higher…

A force so deep and powerful erupted from him, penetrating the deepest parts of her, filling her with all he had to offer. Her name howled and roared like a blast of fire from his lips, his wolf and dragon blood declaring their heritage from with his body and passing said legacy along thru Arya. The hopes of a “child to be” carried along with the inheritance.

Jon was unsure of how much time had passed only that the heat from the fireplace had long since burned out and his chambers were now pitch black. But his body… his body was still hot.

The most beautiful heat was being spread to him by the woman lying next to him.

He felt so truly warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked the ending! Let me just say, I have a huge appreciation for all the smut writers out there! You guys are the real MVPs!! Smut is hard!!! I really can't begin to express how much I rewrote a lot of stuff!! Y'all deserve so many damn kudos, especially for making it flow so beautifully!!  
> Btw, I've worked on and edited this so many times that I didn't do a final proof read so sorry if there's spelling or grammar or syntax errors or if things just feel clunky... I'm just too tired of working on it to proof it one more time lol
> 
> Anyways, see you all next time!
> 
> With Much Love,  
> Lady S
> 
> PS~ Love Lost is not abandoned! I'm trying to get out the next several chapters to you all very soon! As well as a few other little surprises ;)


End file.
